


The Gaang Chat

by ziva3014



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: The Gaang+Azula's Team has a chat in the modern world. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

The Overly Cheerful Kid: Aang  
Mom: Katara  
Sunshine: Ty Lee  
Friend of Darkness: Mai  
Emo Guy: Zuko  
Devilstorm: Toph  
Lightning Psycho: Azula  
Boomerang Guy: Sokka

Devilstorm: yo!

Mom: how r u even txting?

Devilstorm: speaker txt

Boomerang Guy: Boomerang Guy?

Devilstorm: yup. i heard lightning psycho call u that

Lightning Psycho: ...

Emo Guy: u can't be srs. i'm not emo!

Lightning Psycho: yes. yes u r, zuzu.

Emo Guy: I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Lightning Psycho: 🤔 no.

Emo Guy: 😭

Boomerang Guy: hey babe!

Devilstorm: ew, gross!

Lightning Psycho: 🥰

Devilstorm: get a room.

Mom: stop. right. now.

Lightning Psycho: 🤔 no.

The Overly Cheerful Kid: what is going on?

Devilstorm: can't you read, twinkle toes?

Sunshine: aww, they're so cute!

Mom: no.

The Overly Cheerful Kid: hey sweetie!

Mom:🥰

Lightning Psycho: hypocrite.

Boomerang Guy: oh, ignore them. u wanna hang out at my place?

Lightning Psycho: y not. i'll be there in 5 min

Emo Guy: oh no.

Mom: don't blow up anything, u 2.

Lightning Psycho: i don't make any promises.

Mom: I'M GOING OVER THERE!

Boomerang Guy: NOOOO! WE PROMISE! WE PROMISE!

Mom: do u, azula?

Lightning Psycho: yeah, whatev

Devilstorm: everyone quails at the thought of katara watching them

The Overly Cheerful Kid: well, it is terrifying sometimes.

Mom: WHAT?

The Overly Cheerful Kid: I WAS KIDDING I'M SORRY

Mom: hmph.

Emo Guy: who even made this chat?

Devilstorm: i did.

Emo Guy: ur evil

Devilstorm: ik

Friend of Darkness: *Read 6:45 PM*


	2. Chapter 2

Emo Guy: what did everyone get on the essay?

Boomerang Guy: 97

Emo Guy: 😨

Devilstorm: idek

Lightning Psycho: 100

Emo Guy: 😱

Lightning Psycho: 🎉

Lightning Psycho: what did u get

Emo Guy: ...89

Boomerang Guy: HA

Lightning Psycho: 🎉

Emo Guy: 😭

Emo Guy: u guys r so mean

Mom: 92

The Overly Cheerful Kid: 89

Boomerang Guy: U GUYS SUCK

Mom: 😠

Boomerang Guy: 😁

Lighting Psycho: 🙄

Emo Guy: MAI WHERE R U

Friend of Darkness: wut

Emo Guy: CAN I VISIT UR HOUSE

Friend of Darkness: fine.

Emo Guy: THANK U SWEETHEART

Emo Guy: SEE U LATER SUCKERS

Lightning Psycho: see u never moron

Boomerang Guy: 🤣

Mom: AZULA!

Lightning Psycho: what do u want

Mom: STOP BEING MEAN

Lightning Psycho: 🙄

The Overly Cheerful Kid: ...

The Overly Cheerful Kid: y is it always so chaotic in here

Boomerang Guy: what did u expect with Azula here

Lightning Psycho: 🥰

Boomerang Guy:😘

Mom: oml

Lightning Psycho: hey ty lee i heard u and chan broke up

Lightning Psycho: y r u looking up

Sunshine: I WANT TO CRY BUT MY FOUNDATION WAS 48 DOLLARS

Lightning Psycho: ah.

Boomerang Guy: ...

Boomerang Guy: but we'll never break up, right lala?

Emo Guy: AHA

Lightning Psycho: ohhh no

Emo Guy: LALA

Lightning Psycho: freak u

Lightning Psycho: sokka i feel like breaking up with u

Boomerang Guy: NOOO BABE IM SORY ILL DO WHATEER U WNAT ME TO DO

Lightning Psycho: ur spelling is horrible

Lightning Psycho: how did u get a 97 on the essay?

Boomerang Guy: ITS BC IM PANICKED RN

Lightning Psycho: oh, fine.

Boomerang Guy: THANK U😍

Mom: ...

Mom: this feels like a toxic relationship

Emo Guy: yea LALA

Lightning Psycho: shut up zuzu

Emo Guy: 😈

Devilstorm: LALA

Lightning Psycho: I AM COMING AFTER U

Mom: NO

Boomerang Guy: she left

Mom: NO

The Overly Cheerful Kid: she left

Devilstorm: watch the showdown of the year

Boomerang Guy: NOOOO

The Overly Cheerful Kid: guys let's calm down

Lightning Psycho: NO

Emo Guy: sokka this is ur fault


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cursing here 😁
> 
> Sorry

The Overly Cheerful Kid: sooo

Boomerang Guy: azula is in after-school detention rn

Mom: SHE GAVE ME A BLACK EYE

Emo Guy: SHE GAVE ME A BLACK EYE TOO

Devilstorm: i couldn't see anything

Devilstorm: but their convo was hilarious

Devilstorm: she was trying to attack me too

Devilstorm: i just bribed her

Boomerang Guy: IM SO BORED

Lightning Psycho: same

Boomerang Guy: wha-

Mom: GIRL PUT UR PHONE DOWN UR IN DETENTION

Lightning Psycho: 🙄

Mom: I WILL GET MY REVENGE

Lightning Psycho: 🥱

Mom: ARGH

The Overly Cheerful Kid: guys let's calm down

Mom: SHUT UP AANG

Emo Guy: ...

Devilstorm: guys let's kill each other

The Overly Cheerful Kid: TOPH!

Devilstorm: wat

The Overly Cheerful Kid: UR ENCOURAGING THEM

Devilstorm: ik.

Devilstorm: 😈

Mom: ok im calming down

Lightning Psycho: sure u r

Lightning Psycho: i can hear ur outraged breathing from here

The Overly Cheerful Kid: AZULA SHUSH

Mom: AZULA I WILL KILL U

Lightning Psycho: i'd like to see u try

Boomerang Guy: babe! plz calm down and do u wanna come over to my place later?

Lightning Psycho: meh

Boomerang Guy: 🥺

Lightning Psycho: 😒

Lightning Psycho: fine. but at my place.

Boomerang Guy: 😘

Emo Guy: how many times r u going to visit each others houses?

Lightning Psycho: is it ur business, zuzu?

Mom: yes it is, bc last time, even tho i warned u, u still blew up part of the road.

Lightning Psycho: 😮

Lightning Psycho: how do u know?

Mom: THE NEWS

Lightning Psycho: fuck the news

Mom: NO CURSING

Lightning Psycho: 🙄

Boomerang Guy: 😍

Boomerang Guy: so hot

Emo Guy: 🤢

Devilstorm: shut the fuck up u 2

Mom: STOP CURSING

Emo Guy: YEAH

Devilstorm: shld i rename zuko to mom #2?

Lightning Psycho: yes.

Emo Guy: WHAT

Mom #2: NO

Mom #2: 😠

Mom #1: IM THE ONLY MOM HERE

Mom #1: NOT #1

Lightning Psycho: wld u like to be Mom #2, then?

Mom #1: NO

Lightning Psycho: then stfu

Lightning Psycho: zuzu i'm hungry

Mom #2: WHAT

Mom #2: DIDN'T U EAT

Mom #2: oh i see what ur doing

Lightning Psycho: ur so gullible

Mom #2: 😠

Boomerang Guy: YESS AZULA UR DETENTIONS OVER NOW

Lightning Psycho: yup 🎉

Mom #1: oh no

Mom #2: oh no

Devilstorm: aaand the moms unite

Mom #2: AZULA GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW

Mom #2: MOMS GETTING WORRIED

Lightning Psycho: tell her where i am

Lightning Psycho: bai

Mom #2: NO

Mom #1: NO

The Overly Cheerful Kid: sweetie, do u wanna visit my place?

Mom #1: sure sweetie

Mom #2: ...

Mom #2: MAI

Devilstorm: ur alone

Mom #2: 😭

Devilstorm: ohhh i got an idea

Emo Mom: what?

Emo Mom: ...

Mom: so am i just mom now?

Mom: YAY

Lightning Psycho: ur still not the only mom here

Mom: shut up

Lightning Psycho: 🥱

Mom: ARGH

Devilstorm: azula is one of the few people who can anger katara with one word or emoji

Lightning Psycho: 😏

The Overly Cheerful Kid: PLZ CALM DOWN

Mom: NO

Boomerang Guy: I WILL PROTECT MY GIRLFRIEND FROM U

Lightning Psycho: i don't need any protection idiot

Mom: U WILL CHOOSE UR PSYCHO GIRLFRIEND OVER UR SISTER???

Lightning Psycho: IM RIGHT HERE

Boomerang Guy: YES

Devilstorm: ohh is azula mad?

Lightning Psycho: NO

Devilstorm: sure u aren't

Boomerang Guy: don't worry princess ill choose u over my sis anyday

Emo Mom: PRINCESS??

Lightning Psycho: 🥰

Mom: SOKKA I WILL KILL U

Lightning Psycho: no u won't.

Mom: WATCH ME

Lightning Psycho: no i won't

Devilstorm: 👀

The Overly Cheerful Kid: toph help

Devilstorm: 🤔

Devilstorm: no.

The Overly Cheerful Kid: 😭

Emo Mom: GUYS CAN WE CALM DOWN AND JUST THINK FOR A SEC

Devilstorm: 🤔

Devilstorm: no.

Lightning Psycho: zuzu stop overreacting

Emo Mom: when it sounds like ur literally going to kill each other??

Lightning Psycho: stop overreacting

Devilstorm: lmao

The Overly Cheerful Kid: toph i think u need to shut down this chat

Devilstorm: 🤔

Devilstorm: no.

Emo Mom: we're all going to die

Lightning Psycho: stop overreacting

Friend of Darkness: *Read 4:52 AM*


	4. Chapter 4

The Overly Cheerful Kid: so our teacher called hagrid a flat character

Boomerang Guy: ...is azula going off

Lightning Psycho: YES I AM

Lightning Psycho: HAGRID IS NOT A FLAT CHARACTER

Lightning Psycho: HOW DARE THEY

Lightning Psycho: YER NOT A WIZARD, TEACHER

Boomerang Guy: oh no

Lightning Psycho: im ok.

Boomerang Guy: u sure?

Lightning Psycho: no.

Boomerang Guy: 😐

Lightning Psycho: 😤

Boomerang Guy: wow my group was awkward af

The Overly Cheerful Kid: same

Boomerang Guy: imagine if all of us were in the same group

The Overly Cheerful Kid: ...

The Overly Cheerful Kid: i don't want to imagine it.

Mom: i wouldn't allow it

Lightning Psycho: u wld kick me out

Mom: yes.

The Overly Cheerful Kid: guys

Lightning Psycho: shut up

Boomerang Guy: azula, did you think about THE GIANT FRIENDLY MUSHROOM when the joke about the mushroom came up?

Boomerang Guy: it's a giant...MUSHROOM

Boomerang Guy: MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY

Emo Mom: ...

Boomerang Guy: MAYBE IT'S A FUNGI

Emo Mom: ...

Boomerang Guy: 🤣

Mom: .-.-.-.

Lightning Psycho: oml not that joke

Mom: ...

Mom: i don't understand

Boomerang Guy: a joke was said in honors english. a mushroom walked to a dance party. it asked out a bunch of girls but kept getting refused. he walked up to the dj and said, "idk y everyone is refusing me. i mean, i'm a fungi (fun guy)!"

The Overly Cheerful Kid: i didn't even laugh

Emo Mom: i laughed until i saw "i didn't even laugh"

Emo Mom: then i abruptly stopped laughing.

Emo Mom: ur rly easy to make laugh tho, that's rly surprising.

The Overly Cheerful Kid: LMAO

The Overly Cheerful Kid: U LAUGHED

The Overly Cheerful Kid: AND THEN U STOPPED

The Overly Cheerful Kid: LMFAO

Emo Mom: YEAH SEE ITS RLY EASY TO MAKE U LAUGH

The Overly Cheerful Kid: LMAO

Mom: wait but what is the giant friendly mushroom

Boomerang Guy: 👀

Boomerang Guy: nothin

Lightning Psycho: we're dead.

Mom: WHAT?

Boomerang Guy: LALA U GAVE US AWAY

Lightning Psycho: DONT CALL ME THAT

Emo Mom: AHAHAHAHA

Emo Mom: LALA

The Overly Cheerful Kid: NOOO STOP ZUKO

Lightning Psycho: ur dead.

Mom: WHAT IS THE GIANT FRIENDLY MUSHROOM

Mom: HELLO

Mom: WHERE DID U TWO GO??

Devilstorm: sokka and azula were drunk and they thought the smoke of an explosion (that they made) was a giant friendly mushroom

Mom: WHAT

Mom: U GUYS WERE DRUNK??

Mom: AND U BLEW SOMETHING UP AGAIN?

Boomerang Guy: TOPH!

Lightning Psycho: we're so dead.

Devilstorm: it was nice knowing u 2

Lightning Psycho: stfu


	5. Chapter 5

Boomerang Guy: so we had pe

Boomerang Guy: and azula thrashed everyone

Lightning Psycho: 😉

The Overly Cheerful Kid: im not surprised

Boomerang Guy: it was dodgeball

The Overly Cheerful Kid: 😮

Mom: any broken bones?

Boomerang Guy: naw

Boomerang Guy: but she slammed a ball on my nose

Boomerang Guy: it hurt

Lightning Psycho: that was for calling me lala in front of zuzu

Boomerang Guy: yea she likes it when we’re alone

Lightning Psycho: stfu

Emo Mom: HA

Emo Mom: LALA

Lightning Psycho: don’t u start zuzu

Emo Mom: it feels so satisfying now that i have a leverage over u

Lightning Psycho: i will tell everyone ur embarrassing secrets that even mai will laugh at if u don’t stop calling me lala

Emo Mom: 😨

Boomerang Guy: TELL MEEE

Emo Mom: NO

Devilstorm: TELL MEEEEE

Lightning Psycho: so zuzu had a crush on mai and he jgns;gjrekyffhujsfivodnjgf

Devilstorm: …

Devilstorm: so it literally read everything aloud.

Boomerang Guy: what is happening

Lightning Psycho: HA

Lightning Psycho: im zuko and i got lala’s phone

Boomerang Guy: whatev ill make lala tell me later

Lightning Psycho: DONT U DARE!

Boomerang Guy: 😊

Lightning Psycho: ok i took it back

Lightning Psycho: DONT CALL ME LALA

Boomerang Guy: but it’s cute

Lightning Psycho: no its not

Lightning Psycho: but anyways zuzu took mai on a date on an expensive restaurant but he didn’t have enough money

Boomerang Guy: oh

Lightning Psycho: so mai paid for it

Devilstorm: XD

Lightning Psycho: mai was rly annoyed

Friend of Darkness: but i was also kind of interested

Friend of Darkness: no one was brave enough to make me pay

Boomerang Guy: hey mai

Boomerang Guy: ...azula?

Lightning Psycho: yes?

Boomerang Guy: where’s zuko?

Lightning Psycho: i knocked him out

Friend of Darkness: ...im going over there

Lightning Psycho: ok but ill be gone by the time u come

Friend of Darkness: ill still get u back

Lightning Psycho: ...im sorry?

Mom: WHA-

Mom: HOW COME UR SCARED OF HER BUT NOT ME?

Lightning Psycho: ur kinda hard to be scared of

Mom: WHA-

Lightning Psycho: and anyways i wasn’t apologizing i was asking mai if she was srs

Friend of Darkness: yes.

Lightning Psycho: 🙄

Friend of Darkness: ☠️

Lightning Psycho: …

Mom: AS I RECALL U WERE COWERING WHEN I WAS SCOLDING U ABOUT BEING DRUNK

Lightning Psycho: …

Boomerang Guy: yea

Boomerang Guy: that made me even more terrified bc AZULA was SCARED.

Lightning Psycho: …i wasn’t scared…

Mom: uh-huh.

Lightning Psycho: as i recall u were the one who said i wasn’t scared of u

Mom: ...

Emo Mom: I AM BACK

Emo Mom: AND WE R GOING AFTER U LALA

Emo Mom: aww mai u were interested in me?

Emo Mom: 🥰

Friend of Darkness: 🖤

Mom: I AM JOINING U

Lightning Psycho: i-

Boomerang Guy: DONT WORRY BABE ILL PROTECT U

Lightning Psycho: what is happening

Devilstorm: IM JOINING ZUKO, MAI AND KATARA

The Overly Cheerful Kid: guys

The Overly Cheerful Kid: guys?

The Overly Cheerful Kid: oh no


	6. Chapter 6

The Overly Cheerful Kid: soo...

The Overly Cheerful Kid: is azula ok?

Lightning Psycho: yes.

The Overly Cheerful Kid: r u sure?

Lightning Psycho: just shut up

Mom: U WILL ADDRESS AANG POLITELY

Lightning Psycho: stfu

Mom: im so done with u

Lightning Psycho: finally

Mom: WHAT

Lightning Psycho: ofc ur not

Devilstorm: azula had to bribe us

Lightning Psycho: stfu

Devilstorm: so now zuko and azula are going on a trip

The Overly Cheerful Kid: isn't that good?

Boomerang Guy: NO

Boomerang Guy: she'll be away from me 😭

Lightning Psycho: 🙄

Boomerang Guy: 😭

Emo Mom: HA

Lightning Psycho: stfu

Emo Mom: ❤️

The Overly Cheerful Kid: where r u going?

Emo Mom: canada bc canadians r nice

Emo Mom: unlike SOMEbody

Lightning Psycho: 🙄

Boomerang Guy: im sad

Lightning Psycho: just get over it

Boomerang Guy: 😭

Lightning Psycho: stop

Boomerang Guy: i'm not stopping until u say u will miss me too

Lightning Psycho: idiot

Boomerang Guy: im waiting.

Lightning Psycho: FINE

Lightning Psycho: i'll miss u idiot.

Boomerang Guy: ❤️

Devilstorm: ...will u stop?

Boomerang Guy: ❤️❤️

Lightning Psycho: ❤️

Devilstorm: ugh im out

Emo Mom: so i just got yelled at by my dad bc asians without a's are sins.

Lightning Psycho: i heard that

Lightning Psycho: i was laughing

The Overly Cheerful Kid: ...

Mom: zuko r u ok?

Emo Mom: yeah...

Devilstorm: i'm adding someone to the chat

Devilstorm: 😈

Boomerang Guy: ...i have a bad feeling...

Mom: we all do.

Makeup Warrior: hey guys

Makeup Warrior: MAKEUP WARRIOR??

Devilstorm: 😉

Boomerang Guy: ...suki?

Makeup Warrior: yea

Makeup Warrior: ...sokka?

Boomerang Guy: yea...

Lightning Psycho: ...zuzu can we go now?

Emo Mom: the tension is too thick so yeah

Mom: toph u r literally chaos in human form

The Overly Cheerful Kid: what? what's going on?

Devilstorm: u don't know twinkle toes?

The Overly Cheerful Kid: ...no?

Devilstorm: suki is sokka's ex-gf

The Overly Cheerful Kid: oh

The Overly Cheerful Kid: ohhhhh

Devilstorm: im surprised and disappointed azula didn't explode

Devilstorm: i was counting on that

Emo Mom: she's ranting besides me

Lightning Psycho: STFU ZUZU

Mom: TOPH U R LITERALLY CHAOS IN HUMAN FORM

Devilstorm: 😈

Boomerang Guy: AZULA PLZ I LOVE U NOT SUKI

Lightning Psycho has left the chat

Boomerang Guy: NOOO

Makeup Warrior: ...wow im actually hurt sokka

Boomerang Guy: im sry

Boomerang Guy: but there's a reason we broke up, right?

Makeup Warrior: ...i suppose.

Boomerang Guy: zuzu where r u guys?

Emo Mom: DON'T CALL ME THAT

Emo Mom: and we're at home, preparing to leave

Boomerang Guy: I'LL BE RIGHT THERE DON'T LEAVE

Boomerang Guy has left the chat

Mom: toph...

Devilstorm: i feel so satisfied rn

Mom: ....

Emo Mom: i can hear katara's sigh all the way here

Mom: how did u know?

Makeup Warrior: ...is this my fault?

Mom: no no

Mom: it's toph's fault

Devilstorm: that's right.

Mom: TOPH

Mom: YOU

Devilstorm: 😈

Mom has left the chat

Devilstorm has left the chat

The Overly Cheerful Kid: ....what just happened?

Emo Mom: y'know, it was rly unclear.


	7. Chapter 7

The Overly Cheerful Kid: welcome back azula and zuko!!!

Emo Mom: thanks aang

Boomerang Guy: hey babe 🥰

Lightning Psycho: 🥰

Devilstorm: stop

Lightning Psycho: shut up

The Overly Cheerful Kid: so u guys made up?

Boomerang Guy: yup

Lightning Psycho: to be more accurate, we made out.

The Overly Cheerful Kid: …

Mom: gross

Makeup Warrior: oh wow.

Lightning Psycho: hello suki.

The Overly Cheerful Kid: oooohh no.

Devilstorm: 😈

Makeup Warrior: hey

Boomerang Guy: azula! my place!

Lightning Psycho: sure babe

Boomerang Guy: …

Boomerang Guy: r u calling me babe bc suki is here?

Lightning Psycho: hush

Boomerang Guy and Lightning Psycho have left the chat.

The Overly Cheerful Kid: well that was settled easily.

Emo Mom: too easily.

Mom: yea...keep an eye on them.

Emo Mom: done.

Devilstorm: hey moms.

Mom: toph don’t u even start this is all UR FAULT

The Overly Cheerful Kid: katara sweetie my place

Mom: 😊

Devilstorm: ur no fun twinkle toes.

Sunshine: MY CROISSANTS ARE JIGGLING

Emo Mom: …

Sunshine: literal croissants

Emo Mom: ...….....

Sunshine: don’t question my croissants.

Friend of Darkness: i am questioning your sanity.

Sunshine: 😐

Makeup Warrior: ...y am i on here?

Devilstorm: lmao


End file.
